


BOXED IN

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Mostly fics, and some fic-lets that I intend tobe humorous, fluffy, angsty (just a little!), fun,romantic, and insightful.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera - Relationship, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Inara Leiken/JackGibson, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH-ENGLISH
> 
> Ando con: I'm with////
> 
> regreso al las dos: I'll be home by two.///
> 
> Mil besos: 1k kisses///
> 
> pinche dormilona: damn sleepyhead///

When Andrea Herrera (Sullivan) awakens around noon, their home is eerily Quiet, and she’s alone in the massive bed she shares with her now  
husband Robert Sullivan. There’s a note on the bedside table (HER table): Ando con “Rip”…regreso al las dos. Mil besos-R.

Smiling, she yawns and stretches, and after washing her face and brushing her teeth, she opens her cell phone to see what she’s missed sleeping  
the morning away (pinche dormilona!)

There are several texts from GIBSON, asking where she is (she shakes her head-THAT’S a conversation she’ll need to have soon); there are also  
missed calls from Maya, the cable company, Vic…and RYAN. Deciding that she needs an energy boost before tackling the call backs, she pads down  
the stairs to the kitchen, where she fills a glass with the smoothie of the day (banana mango strawberry-YUMMM!), courtesy of her thoughtful and  
loving man, considerately prepared. Drinking it she scrolls to the first of 7 voicemails from her childhood friend:

*Andy…hi…I guess you know who this is…uh…Jenna’s going to San Diego for the weekend…wanna hang out?*

*Me again, Ands. Get back to me, ‘k? Jenna leaves in the morning, about 9. Later, I hope.*

The others are in the same vein. She decides to consult Maya and Andy before deciding what to do next. “Hey, Jack…what’s up? No, I’m good…  
Jack, c’mon…Maybe we’ll have dinner-you, me, Sullivan and Inara…well, let me know…see ya.”

Her next call is to Sullivan. “You left meeee, all alone!,” she mock whines.

Trying to moderate his breathing (he and Ripley are in the middle of a 10-round box-off), he replies ‘I told you last night I was meeting Lucas at 10...  
you were dead to the world when I left…knocked yo’ ass Ouuut!”

“Not a good look, husband”, she chides. “I’m meeting Vic and Maya; take me to dinner later. Love you, bye.”

“Same, same.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop leaves a loving and heartfelt voicemail for her  
> beautiful Italian GF, Carina DeLuca.

"Hello, Love...It's been quiet so far this shift...I'm thinking about you, as always...

Last night was...superbo, MAGNIFICO...see: I'm making a strong effort to learn Italian!

I'd love for us to take another vacation, like we did to Florida-I promise not to freak out-the way that I did last time-and that was FUN with  
Todd, wasn't it?! Maybe somewhere else this time…ITALY? (hint hint)…

You have transformed me, DeLuca, in so many ways. I’m better, and I see things so much more clearly than when I didn’t know you.

I owe you so much- ti devo tanto…the translation is probably shit, but it makes me SO HAPPY to try…

I know that you’re busy, probably lots of babies and or expectant Mothers on your schedule; good luck...ti devo TANTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITALIAN TO ENGLISH
> 
> ti devo tanto: I adore you


End file.
